The Nutcracker
by sportbrat101
Summary: This based on the classic tale of The Nutcracker but it has a Harry potter twist to it! do take note this is yaoi and you can review if you wish.


Okay this is FICTION! my story so do not criticise me!

Cast

Harry potter as Clara (12 years old)

Sirius black as Uncle drosselmeyer

Draco malfoy as the nutcracker (17 years old)

Tom riddle as the mouse king

The death eaters as the mouse king's army

Chapter 1

It was Christmas eve in the potter house hold and there much hustle and bustle going on. The potter family was throwing a Christmas party for their dearest friends and family that James and Lily so well. James was in the family room decorating the tree and putting up decorations to make the house look and feel festive. While Lily and Harry were in the kitchen making food that they would be serving to their guests that night.

"lily? can you help me with the tree? if you are not to busy" James called from the family room.

"I wish I could but I am still working on the turkey!" lily answered.

"okay" muttered James as he was climbing the ladder to place the star on top.

In the kitchen Lily was making the stuffing while Harry was decorating gingerbread men.

"Harry my dear?" she asked.

"yes mum?" Harry answered as he finished giving a gingerbread man a face.

"when you are done with those can you give your father a hand" Lily asked.

"sure thing" harry replied as he put the cookies in a nice decorated bowl and went off into the living room to help his father.

When the boy arrive there he saw his father on the very top of the ladder trying to put the star on top of the tree.

"dad! do you need some help?" Harry asked.

"yes son I do!" he said trying not to lose his balance.

Harry held the ladder in place as he then took out his wand and produce the wingardium leviosa charm and put the star on top with ease. James watched in amazement of how Harry was able to perform magic.

"I have to say my boy you are doing very well with your magic" James said.

"well I'm not that good" Harry said.

James smiled "in my eyes I see a handsome, brave, and powerful young wizard".

"well since the star is in it's place we should be getting on with the other decorations" James said still smiling warmly.

Once James came down from the top, the two males got to at finishing up the decorating before 5 pm. Just 10 minutes before the guests were due to arrive, Harry was hoping and wishing that their was a certain guest coming. That certain guest was his dear godfather Sirius Black which happened to be his favorite uncle. Harry would love to listen to his godfather's adventures of where he would travel and explore far away places. Soon Lily came into the family room and walked over to the boy.

"well young man you and your father have don a wonderful job as decorating" she said warmly.

"it's no problem" Harry said.

"but I think you should go upstairs and put on some nicer clothes?" Lily said shooing Harry upstairs.

About 10 minutes later Harry came down stairs in a nice sweater and dress pants, but before Harry could do anything else his mother stopped him in his steps.

"you look handsome my dear but...your hair" she said with a stern look.

Harry sighed before answering "but mum I did comb it but it just went back to the way it was before!".

Lillian's face had softened with a smile.

"your just like your father" she said.

"I know..." the boy said.

Harry's mother gave him a kiss on his forehead and told him to wait in the family room until guests started to arrive. As soon as Harry sat down on the couch there was a knock at the door, and the very first guest to arrive was the boy's dear godfather Sirius Black. The man was greeted with hugs and kisses from James and lily who were glad he could make it.

"so were is my favorite godson?" Sirius asked.

Harry walked over to where Sirius was and gave him a hug before answering with a smile "I'm your only godson!".

"but still you are my whole world" he said.

"so where did you go this time?" Harry asked eagerly.

Sirius sighed happily at the fact that his godson still loved to hear all about the places he travelled to, despite his age.

"well...let's see I started out in Greece where I explored the temples that were made to worship the Greek gods and goddesses of Olympus" Sirius started.

Harry nodded his head in excitement and waited for his godfather to continue.

"after that I used a port key to travel to Romania to see dragons of all shapes and types, but while I was there I think I might have spotted one of the weasley boys" he said.

"then lastly I flew over to Russia to explore the lands and during my last week, I came to a big city where the architecture is beautiful!" the man paused to take a breath before continuing, "on my last night there I went to see the Russian ballet called 'the Nutcracker' and even though it was a muggle performance...it was full of enchantment!" Sirius said with excitement.

Harry was amazed at how his godfather got to live the life of adventure. There were times that Harry wished he could go with Sirius on his travels throughout the world.

"that sounds so thrilling!" Harry said.

"Indeed it was...but it was a little lonely traveling by myself" Sirius said.

"really?" Harry asked his voice full of doubt.

Soon the man's lite up "so that is why I have an early gift for you".

Sirius gave the boy a wrapped package that made Harry wonder what it could be. Harry unwrapped the gift and inside was a beautiful nutcracker doll, which left the boy breathless.

"do you like him?" Sirius asked.

"like him? I love him!" Harry said.

'even though his face is ugly...I think he is beautiful!' the boy thought.

Harry studied it's features and saw that in the nutcracker's hand was a tiny locket, which made Harry wonder why it was there.

"well I am very happy you love him my boy " Sirius said warmly.

"thank-you Sirius!" Harry said as he gave the man a hug.

Sirius hugged his godson back and the both of them went to greet the other guests that walk in through door. As the evening progressed Harry and his parents had a wonderful time eating, laughing, and singing. When Harry walked away for just a few minutes just to get some fresh air, when he remembered his precious in the living room. When Harry arrived into the room he saw some children that had a hold of his nutcracker and they were putting hard nuts (XD) into his delicate mouth.

'my poor nutcracker!' Harry thought.

Sadly when he rescued his nutcracker from the children he was a bit to late. One the children had managed to break three of his big wooden teeth.

"where sorry harry!" one of the children apologised handing the doll to Harry.

"don't worry about it" the boy said.

'don't worry dear nutcracker! for the repario spell will fix you up' Harry thought as he pulled out his wand.

"reparo!" he whispered.

In just two seconds the nutcrackers teeth were back in place and the doll was as good as new. Harry then put his beloved nutcracker on the top shelf to prevent it from getting anymore damage. At 10:30 pm is when all the guests had gone home and Harry, Lily, James, and Sirius had cleaned up all the food and cleaned up after the people. Soon Harry was upstairs getting ready for bed, when he heard his parents and godfather talking about him.

"you know James I can tell that Harry is going to grow up to be a kind, brave, young wizard that might do great things" Sirius said.

"and your right padfoot he will" James responded.

"as I was thinking for a little while...I was wondering if he could join me on a trip to Spain?" Sirius asked.

James and Lily thought deeply for a while they knew that a question like this would come up sooner or later. But after a while they thought at how this might be a very positive idea for Harry to try since he should have an opportunity to see the world when he was older.

"I think that would be a wonderful expierance for harry" Lily said giving both men a warm smile.

Harry could only smile at the fact that he was finally going to see the world with Sirius. The boy then stepped out into the hallway and said goodnight to his mother and father then to his dear godfather, who then told him that father Christmas won't come if he stayed up to late. Harry only smiled as he turned off the light, got under the blankets, placed his glasses on the table right beside his wand, and finally drifted off to sleep. At 11:57 pm Harry awoke feeling the need to get a glass of water, so as quietly as he could, the boy put on his glasses and grabbed his wand. Harry tryed using the lumos spell to make his way down the stairs a carefully as he could, though the spell was a little bit hard to keep control over. Once Harry made it to the kitchen for a glass of water, he couldn't help but hear the strangest of noises coming from the living room. The boy quietly walked over to the family room and looked in, what he saw shocked him very good. There was mice crawling in from a little hole in the wall!

"since when did our house have mice?" Harry whispered to himself.

What Harry saw next was amazing and weird to the young wizard, for what he saw was an ugly mouse with a crown on it's head and a powerful looking scepter!

"Move about and search everywhere! I want to personally put an end to that nutcracker!" cried the mouse king.

"yes sir!" said the mice as they went through the potter's living room.

Harry could only watch in silence as he was to shocked to do anything, even though he had his wand with him it kind of felt useless to him now.

"so you manged to find me once again?" came a voice from the high shelf.

"there you are!" yelled the mouse king.

The mouse king fired a blast of power at the nutcracker, but somehow he was able to dodge it in time.

"and you call yourself a lord of magic?" taunted the nutcracker.

"well get down her and fight like a man!" threatened the mouse king.

'my nutcracker is alive?' Harry thought as he watch the nutcracker and mouse king fight.

Somehow the nutcracker was able to defeat most of the mouse kings army, but it was the mouse king who had the nutcracker cornered and he was almost ready to fall into the fire place! Harry grabbed his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" which sent the mouse king flying.

"what was that?" asked the mouse king in an angrey voice as he slowly rose to his feet.

"who are you?" asked the nutcracker.

'wow! I was able to cast expelliarmus!' Harry thought feeling good about himself.

The boy then casted another spell "wingardium leviosa!" he said as he caused the mouse king to rise into the air. By doing so Harry was able to get a good look at the ugly rodent.

"for something so small you sure do seem to give off alot of steam!" Harry told the mouse king.

What poor Harry didn't know was the mouse king had his scepter behind his back!

"well let's see what you say when you ae the approprate size!" said the mouse king.

The horrible king had whispered a spell and shrunk poor Harry to his size! Even though he was shrinking, the spell holding the rodent had brook and sent him falling and he knocked himself out. The mice were stunned at what a skinny boy like Harry could. The mice grabbed their leader and retreated back into the mouse hole. The nutcracker had made his way over to the boy, who was looking around the room in amazement.

"everything is so big!" Harry said.

"indeed!" came the voice of the nutcracker.

Harry turned around and saw his nutcracker in front of him in one piece!

"so...you can talk?" Harry asked feeling kind of dumb.

"well of course I can! I can do everything else that you can do!" said the nutcracker.

"well...except your magical abilities that is" the nutcracker added on.

"well I'm just starting out...well sort of though I do know a little bit of advanced magic, but it will take a while" Harry explained.

"maybe I could use your help?" the nutcracker asked.

"help? what wrong?" the boy asked.

"the mouse king has taken over my kingdom that my father had left me with" he said.

"and you need to take back what is rightfully yours?" corrected Harry.

"Indeed!" agreed the wooden creature.

Harry thought for a moment before asking "but how can me helping you do for my height problem?".

"I really don't know...but I'm sure we can find an answer in the near future" the nutcracker assured.

"so...what should do first?" Harry asked.

"well first we got to go threw that mouse hole and make our way back to my kingdom" the nutcracker suggested.

"okay..." Harry responded feeling a little uneasy about the nutcrackers plan.

"oh! before I forget! can you put this on?" asked the nutcracker handing Harry the locket.

"sure but why?" the boy asked feeling confused.

"It once belonged to a very powerful wizard and legend tells that some of the wizard's power is kept in this locket! by wearing this locket will protect you from the mouse kings magic" the wooden man explained.

"thank-you" Harry said feeling grateful towards his nutcracker.

"your welcome..." the nutcracker trailed.

"Harry my name is Harry potter" the raven boy said.

"okay your welcome harry!" the nutcracker said giving the boy a smile.

Soon both males made their way to the mouse hole and looked inside, for it was dark and gave off an Erie feeling to it.

"so do we just walk in?" Harry asked unsure of what to do.

"I think so...just follow me!" ushered the nutcracker even though he too was unsure about this idea as well.

'guess there is only one way to find out!' Harry thought.

Together Harry and his nutcracker walked into the pitch black mouse hole and soon found themselves falling into what seemed like oblivion.


End file.
